


He bit me.I can’t believe this.

by ICE_PACKING_BRUTE



Category: Detective Comics - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Oliver, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE/pseuds/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE
Summary: Ollie bit kyle.And kyle found out that he's in love with Ollie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS OLLIE BOTTOM.  
> I’m suck at English and this is my first try… If there’s any idiomatic mistake please forgive me.

　　What were we arguing about is not important any more. Kyle thought.

　　Kyle Rayner held his breath, staring at the part where Ollie bit, and began to feel a dizzy.

　　The dizziness doesn’t painful, it’s kinda sweet, like the aroma of mint. But when it hit to the brain, things start to change. It’s become a hot, moist, soft ache, just like the chilli Ollie cooked for everyone.

　　Oliver Queen is still angry, he’s yelling something like “brat”.

　　How could you bite me, Ollie? Kyle thought.

　　Ollie bit Kyle’s finger when he try to hold his shoulder. Ollie loose his jaw very quick, in a moment Kyle thought he’s just day dreaming. The wet of Oliver’s saliva remind Kyle this is real.

　　Kyle opened his mouth, sink in the astoundment.

　　"Well, next time remember you’re talking to a elder, and for god sake change your uniform, I said it before and I’ll say it now, you look like wearing a dog collar.“ Ollie seemed satisfied by yelling at Kyle, Although he bit Kyle, Oliver still think he has the right to call Kyle "brat”.

　　He left Kyle a “mature” exit, walk towards the training field.

　　Kyle swallowed. He try to ignore the pumping of heart, but he gave up quickly.

　　He wiped his finger, and muttered to himself:“Not cool,Kyle.This is not cool.”


End file.
